


Ever After

by Brenda



Series: The Lazy Hazy Summer Daze Writing Challenge [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, The Lazy Hazy Summer Daze Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation in the after-life.  (Spoilers for Book 7 if anyone still needs the warning.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the twenty-fourth day of the [Lazy Hazy Summer Daze Writing Challenge](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/1074772.html) for [](http://dellastarr.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dellastarr.livejournal.com/)**dellastarr** , who asked for Remus/Sirius, "secret passages."

"You know, I feel like I'm obligated to yell at you for being so foolishly, stupidly brave, but I suppose it wouldn't do any good."

"Considering where we are, no, I should say not."

"I did miss that wry humor of yours while I was waiting for you."

"You've been...waiting? For me?"

"Of course. You didn't think I was going to go off to the Next Big Adventure without you?"

"I...I suppose I hadn't thought about it."

"Well, who would blame you? A war to fight and a son to raise..."

"You don't hate me, do you? For Tonks?"

"Of course not. I could never hate you for finding a measure of happiness. You were happy, weren't you?"

"As much as I could be, yes."

"All that matters. And she gave you a child – you both still live on. My only regret is that he'll never know you, the finest man I've ever known."

"You always did have a different idea about me."

"No, I had the perfect idea about you. And I was right."

"And so was Harry. I was such a coward after you died. I put myself in the line of fire constantly. My only thought was joining you."

"And you expect I'd have been any different if you'd died first? Ah, Remus, don't you know by now that you were always my strength?"

"I was never as strong without you."

"Well, you've got me now. Rest of eternity and all."

"I rather like the sound of that. Do...do you suppose we might look in on them from time to time?"

"Well, we _could_ make sure Harry's telling the best stories about us."

"Precisely."

"I think that sounds like a fine idea."

***


End file.
